Her Fate
by Consumer Product
Summary: There was no way for Narcissa to realize what she was getting herself into by accepting that proposal.
1. Lucius' Plans

Disclaimer: By now I'm sure you know what this means. But just know I made most of this story up. I usually only write about how it happened. But this is pure theory on lack of no looking anything up. Enjoy, though!

Lucius sat in the back of his potions classroom, the last class of the day before dinner. It was his seventh year at Hogwarts and he still felt like he never learnt anything accept how bad everyone thinks the unforgiveable curses were. As he sat there, he thought long and hard about the relationship he had formed with the dear Narcissa Black. He had grown accustomed to her. He didn't want to go as far as saying he couldn't live without her, but she did mean a dear lot to him.

The bell rang and the class shuffled out as Lucius slowly gathered his things.

"Is everything alright, Malfoy?" Came the voice of Professor Slughorn from behind his desk.

"Yes, sir. Just a little slow today is all." Lucius stated as he stood to leave, walking out the door, and making his way to the great hall for dinner. As he neared the entry way, he spotted Bellatrix walking toward him. She was the very attractive sister of his significant other, Narcissa. Their family had been close in ways of the Malfoy's. He knew he could trust Bellatrix, due to the fact that they were the closest to the dark Lord throughout the whole school.

"Bellatrix." He muttered as she was passing him.

"Oh hello Lucius. Coming to dinner?" she asked as she continued walking.

"Come here a second. I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked as he pulled her to a nearby corner.

"What would you say if I…if I said I was planning on asking Narcissa to marry me?" He finally got it out, but it was no easy task. Sentiment never came kindly to Lucius. Bellatrix's eyes bugged out and she gasped for air.

"Lucius that's wonderful!"

"Yes but do you think she'll say yes?"

"Well," Bella started. She wasn't too sure of knowing because Narcissa never much talked about her love life with family. They always wanted her to find someone proper and rich and, of course, pure-blooded. But she knew her heart came first. "I do know she favors of you. But I don't think you have anything to lose. Go for it, Lucius." Bella said, smiling and patting him on the back gently as he walked away towards his meal.


	2. Plans Carried Out

As Lucius walked into the large dining room, his eyes filled with the view of more than a hundred students mulling about and talking with friends. His eyes wandered in the direction of Narcissa at the Slytherin table, and that was were he set his path.

"Good Evening, Narcissa." Lucius muttered as he sat next to the girl. She was spectacularly beautiful tonight. Her hair was woven up in a loose pony tail and her eyes were gleaming under the lights all around them.

"Hello, Lucius. How were your classes?" She asked in her dainty British accent.

"They were fine." After a brief pause, Lucius started again. "I wonder if you'll join me outside for a moment, Narcissa." He said in a deep tone as he already stood to leave through entrance. Narcissa felt she had no choice but to follow so she did so.

Once they were out in the large corridor, the two stopped and looked at each other.

"What is it, Lucius?" Narcissa asked, felling a little worried.

"Narcissa. The past years I've spent with you have been wonderful. And I would not trade them for anything. Perhaps, one of the most important things I've learned here at Hogwarts would be how much I love you." Lucius paused as if waiting for her to pour herself out to him, but then realized he should just spit it out. So, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden ring with a single black stone on it. "Narcissa, if you married me you would make me the most happy man in Hogwarts. And I know I could make you happy just the same. Please say you will." And with that Lucius placed the ring on her finger and awaited her word of reply.

"Oh, Lucius. It _is _beautiful. But are you sure about this? Isn't it so soon?"

Lucius cut her off. "No, my dear, we don't have but four months left at Hogwarts. After which we could get married and start a family. Now, what do you say?"

Narcissa left his side and glided away from him, still staring at the ring on her finger. "Lucius, are you so sure that you love me? Is this not just the pressure of your father on your mind. You don't have to do this so…"

"Narcissa Black. Become my life partner. Help me through my struggles and I'll help you with yours. I know you love me. And I know your parents will approve of me. Say yes and make your life more fulfilled than you could ever imagine it would be. Please, darling." Lucius now found himself begging her. That wasn't the exact plan, but he saw something between them that he couldn't let go. He knew he would get his way this time.

As she paced along the hall, she thought long and hard, for possibly ten minutes. Lucius only stood glaring at her, awaiting her decision. And finally, she turned to him and with a cunning smile, she accepted the proposal.

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy. I will be your wife. And I will journey through life with you."

Narcissa Black, later that year, became Narcissa Malfoy. The dream of her family, and her, had come true. She didn't know what to expect from her marriage except that whatever happened, she would be there for him, and he, undoubtedly, would be there for her.

R&R if you have any thoughts whatsoever.

Peas be with you, mon.


End file.
